creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Keepa
Golden Keepas are the rarest variants of Keepas, even rarer than Silver Keepas. They are peaceful, but very rare creatures that can spawn on every solid block during day and night, even on crafted blocks. They most "often" spawn on corrupted blocks like on the Corruption layer deep underground. If a Keepa (of any kind) is near, you will be "alerted" by an Arcstone-symbol showing up on your compass-bar on top of your screen that radiates light blue semi-circles for a second or two. If they spot player-characters or if player-characters approach them, Golden Keepas will react scared and will run away. Just like their brethren, Golden Keepas too will usually run into the exact opposite direction, directly away from players, so players can use this habit to chase Keepas into traps of different sorts (by using "Shift" to run as the default key). All Keepas seem to lose stamina when running, so they have to take breaks, and sometimes (especially when taking a breath) they seem to get hypnotized by the Arcstone on their antenna which makes them pause a bit longer. Golden Keepas will not fight back when being attacked or while being tamed, but they will always attempt to run away if they are not trapped. Golden Keepas can be cornered at "high" cliffs of at least 3 blocks height, they can be chased into pits (that have to be 3 blocks deep) or can be "trapped" by building walls around them. Even though Keepas can swim since update R30 on April 6th 2016, it's possible for them to drown if staying in liquids for too long. You can also fence Keepas in to keep them put by placing actual Fences; but please note that a current bug can let Keepas glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, into a cave right underground or onto a tree top above. Golden Keepas require 3 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. If killed, Golden Keepas will drop nearly the same materials as Silver Keepas do, but in larger amounts. The same goes for their harvest after you have tamed them to become your Pets. If killed, Golden Keepas might drop ca. 1-50 Arcstones in any case, Coal, Gunpowder, Moss Torches and/or Basic Extractors (can vary) in a significantly larger amount than ordinary blue Keepas. They might also often drop Stone Mining Cells, Wood Walls, Explosive Bombs, Obsidian Ore, TNT, Stun Bombs and/or Leather armor. If you feed Golden Keepas with their favorite food, then you can harvest 1-5 Arcstones from it every time, and they will also often give Coal Torches, Blue Pigments, other Pigments (more rarely), Brown Mushrooms, Extractors, Advanced Extractors, Stacked Stone Wall, Red Wood Walls, Melted Wax, Stun Bombs, Explosive Bombs and rarely other Explosives, pieces of Obsidian armor, Obsidian Swords, Obsidian Mining Cells and occasionally even rare recipes like Dark Lumite Wall, Light Lumite Wall and Adobe building blocks. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite food to receive a good harvest. For example, if you feed a Turnip Sandwich to a Golden Keepa that loves common Sandwiches or if you give it a Mushroom Pot Pie if its favorite food is common Pie, then you might not even receive any Arcstones when harvesting from it. Category:Creatures Category:Unresisting Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Pets Category:Underground Creatures Category:Surface Creatures